


Come Together

by Chameleononplaid



Series: What If Series [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleononplaid/pseuds/Chameleononplaid
Summary: Everyone from The Arrow Team, The Flash Team and The Legends gather together to battle the Dominators. When the comms are down and Felicity is worried over Oliver's safety, Cisco and the group tell her a story to keep her occupied. One that makes her Barry Allen's girlfriend when he comes to Starling City to investigate missing centrifuge.Part 10 of my What If Series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who left reviews and comments. I really do appreciate and read them, even the criticism. I don’t discount anyone with an opinion. And I apologize if you felt like the last two stories didn’t fit in with how you pictured the characters. For everyone who left reviews, thank you. As always, a big thank you to my beta, missmeagan666. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to the DC Universe, CW, Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow and Supergirl.

**Come Together**

            “Aliens?” Felicity sat there studying her friends.

            Caitlin and Cisco nodded in unison indicating how close the two had become over the years. Helping Barry as the Flash only made that bond stronger.

            Felicity glanced around at everyone gathered inside the warehouse. Everyone was there. Digg, Oliver and their new band of recruits. The entire Flash team, including a new version of Harrison Wells, who called himself HR, and Iris with her father and brother. All of the Legends had showed minus the Hawks, Captain Cold and Rip. But there were new members of the team there too. A historian who could transform into steel and a woman who reminded Felicity a lot of Vixen. Then, of course, there was Supergirl.

            “And she’s an alien, too?” Felicity nodded at her.

            “Yep. From Earth Thirty-Eight,” Cisco told her. “Barry found her a year ago. She helped him get back home when he was trapped there.”  

            Felicity noticed the clip in Cisco’s voice every time he said Barry’s name. That had Felicity wondering if she should ask what was going on. For now, she’d ignore it and see if he would say anything on his own.

            “What about these aliens?” Felicity asked indicating the ones that were in the blurry photo on the computer monitor.

            “Those are the ones that are the problem,” Caitlin told her. “As you heard from Professor Stein, Barry seemed to bring them to us.”

            “Flashpoint,” Cisco said as if it was a curse word. He tried to hide it but there was a sideways glare at Barry to emphasize how he felt about the phenomenon.

            Felicity even noticed a tremble run through Caitlin at the mention. Something was definitely going on. Apparently, Barry didn’t tell her the whole story when he brought it to her attention months ago. Right now, she just hated that there was so much tension between the friends.

            Glancing upwards, Felicity saw everyone coming together to discuss strategy. Oliver insisted that Barry take the lead on the whole situation but Oliver constantly was telling him what needed to be done. Poor Barry seemed so nervous in the leadership role.

            The group, at Barry slash Oliver’s insistence, decided to battle Supergirl so that they would have some sort of idea what it would be like to battle something with a different kind of strength and ability than they each possessed. As each of the group began to form a line to take their turn, Oliver waved her over. “Felicity, can I see you for a minute?”

            Holding up a finger to her friends, Felicity smiled at them. “I’ll be right back.”

            Oliver met her half-way and grabbed a hold of her arm and led her off to the side. Diggle followed behind them mumbling something about how he never pictured he’d ever have to deal with actual aliens.

            Felicity smiled. Diggle just wasn’t ready for the shock of another type of creature. Super-humans, League of Assassins, meta-humans, and magic. Now aliens. It was all a little hard for the older man to process. Diggle was a man who dealt in black and white and lately all these new things kept dipping him into all these grey areas and it threw him for a loop.

            When Oliver stopped, Felicity turned to face him. “What’s going on? You look worried.”

            Oliver tagged Diggle. “Give Felicity and I a second.”

            “Sure thing.”

            Diggle stayed where he was while Oliver led her further away behind a grouping of stacked wood. Her brow rose when Oliver turned even more serious. “What happened?”

            “Barry did something. He created some sort of alternative timeline.” Oliver held his hands up to his head as if it was all still processing. “He calls it Flashpoint.”

            “I know. He told me.” Oliver’s eyes shot to hers and his hand fell to his hips. “I told him to fix it.”

            “You knew?” Felicity nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me? Were you going to tell me?”

            Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, when he stepped closer in an act of intimidation. “I would have but with your duties as Mayor, Prometheus, and John being in jail it there didn’t seem like the right time.” She jabbed a finger in his chest. “Oh, add in the new team and the fact that we were only trying to get back on some sort of footing it may have slipped my mind some of the time.”

            Oliver grabbed the hand that was poking him in the chest and pulled it down, “This is serious.” Oliver glanced over his shoulder and lowered his voice. “John had a daughter…”

            “I know.” Felicity nodded. “Sara.”

            “You remember her?”

            “No,” Felicity admitted sadly.

            “You didn’t tell Digg.”  

            “For the same reason you’re getting mad now. It’ll mess with his head.” Felicity sighed and laid her head on his chest. “We’ll tell him. I promise. Let’s get through this.” Felicity shifted so she could look up at him and grabbed both of Oliver’s hands. “We can’t change what happened. Barry already tried and we don’t know how much more he messed up things in the process.”

            “Why does this conversation sound vaguely like the one we had earlier this week?” The side of his mouth curled up into a smile.

            Felicity dropped his hands and shoved him lightly in the chest. “You mean the one we had after you kissed… Eww. I can’t even think about that.” Felicity tried to shake her head to erase the memory. She and Oliver had pushed through this past week after several discussions on how and why it should never happen again. Why Oliver shouldn’t even be in the same room with the reporter when no one else was there. Yet, still the thought that it happened still made Felicity shudder. “You know Thea is still sending me barfing gifs because of that.”  

           “Better than the Slade Wilson face she keeps placing on my computer as my screensaver with the words ‘Do It Again and I’ll Put an Arrow Through Your Eye.’” Oliver smiled down at her and pulled her in for a quick kiss. “Glad to see she’s sticking up for you.”

            Felicity laughed. It was somewhat nice that they could now joke about it. “Better than what Sara told me. She said she seriously contemplated killing you with your letter opener after I ran off. And don’t even get me started on what she wanted to do to Susan.”

            “Speaking of, let’s hide all of the weapons before we tell Digg about his daughter,” Oliver said seriously.

            “Right. We tell him at Big Belly Burger,” she joked.

            Oliver grimaced. “No, they have knives there too.”

            “Afraid you can’t take on Digg with a kitchen knife.” A smile spread over her face. Oliver could do it. She had already heard the story of Oliver with the knife at Laurel’s apartment shortly after he returned from the island from Digg years ago. Digg had laughed and said to remind him never to make Oliver mad while they were eating.

            “After all of these years, I don’t want to find out.”

            “Hey, are you two finished over there?” Digg called out. “Supergirl already took everyone down and we haven’t finished training ourselves.”

            “We’re coming,” Oliver told him. He turned and backed Felicity up to the wall. “But first.”

            Oliver swooped down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. His tongue traced the edges of her pink lips before slipping inside. Felicity stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to make the moment last just a little bit longer.

            Pulling back, Oliver looked down at her. “I love you.”

            “I love you, too, but you have an alien awaiting your demise,” Felicity couldn’t help teasing him. “You are so going to get your butt kicked.”

            “Hey.” He bopped her on the nose. “I thought you were on my side.”

            Felicity bit at his finger and his eyes flared. “I am. That butt better come back in one piece.” Felicity stopped. “Two pieces. It better come back in two pieces. You know what I mean.”

            Oliver laughed and kissed her one last time before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back over to the group. His lips touched hers one last time before he took off at a run toward Supergirl in an attempt to attack while her attention was diverted by Diggle.

            Felicity winced when he and Diggle went flying to the ground. Oliver struggled to get up while everyone else was still splayed out on the floor. “Again.”

            Cisco tapped Felicity on the shoulder. “Look.”

            “Wait,” Felicity called out to Oliver stopping him. His attention focused on hers quickly. She waved him over. “We located them.”

            It didn’t take long for the group to descend on them. Everyone wanted to know what was going on. The all quickly agreed on a plan. And as everyone prepared, Barry made a comment to Cisco to thank him for his help. Only Cisco made a snide comment back regarding trust. That caused ever person in the room to freeze. All eyes trained on Barry when Cisco told everyone about Flashpoint. Oliver rubbed his forehead. This wasn’t what he wanted to happen before they were supposed to fight dangerous aliens.

            “That explains my daughter,” Professor Stein mumbled from next to Felicity and Caitlin.

            “You’re daughter came from Flashpoint?” Caitlin asked.

            “I’m not sure. It might have been a mistake on my part. I thought it was until now.” The Professor’s eyes turned on Barry. “How could you change things like that and not consider the consequences? I thought you studied my research.”

            “I did. I wasn’t thinking. I admitted that several times. I only wanted my parents back,” Barry defended but his face looked torn as he glanced around at his friends. Felicity wanted to hug him. Barry was like pudding. Everyone loved pudding. Only it appeared from the faces around them that no one currently had a sweet tooth. Only two people, if Supergirl could claim to be one, besides her didn’t blame him. Barry’s only support was Oliver, Supergirl and Felicity.

            “I think you need to stay here,” Sara told him. “I’m not sure we can trust you right now.”

            “But…”

            “C’mon. Let’s go,” Sara told the group as she turned and everyone followed but Oliver.

            “I’ll stay here with Barry.”

            Supergirl turned back and nodded at Barry. “I still believe in you.”

            “Thank you,” Barry told her. “Go.”

            Felicity watched them all leave and would’ve gone to hug her boys but Caitlin indicated they needed her. Smiling at the two men was all she could do before she had to get to work.

            It ended up being a good thing the two stayed. The aliens had laid a trap and the gang that had left were attacking. And with Supergirl’s powers that wasn’t the best thing.

            Felicity trembled. Her hands slipped off the keyboard they were sweating so badly. Caitlin’s hands gripped hers and lent her support.

            “They’re going to be fine, Felicity,” Caitlin told her when the comms were lost.

            All Felicity could do was nod because as much as she wanted the confidence to believe everything was going to be okay, it wasn’t. The last thing she heard was Digg out there threatening to kill Oliver.

            The two might have had their differences through the years but nothing was quite as menacing as Diggle’s last words. To think that Oliver’s best friend, the one that was more like family than any friendship, might be the person to end his life was hard to bear.

            “I have an idea.” HR popped over and sat down next to the three of them. “Let’s tell a story.”

            “What kind of story?” Cisco asked cynically.

            HR shrugged. “I actually wondered if you would tell me why this world’s Harrison Wells never hired Felicity.”

            “He thought about it,” Caitlin said. Felicity glanced over at her and Caitlin shrugged one shoulder. “I read his notes. He was interested. In fact, I believe that if the real Harrison Wells hadn’t been killed by Thawne, he would have asked you to join the team. Even Thawne considered you. But I think he thought you were _too_ smart.”

            Cisco snorted and Felicity glanced in his direction. “What?”

            “Maybe if he had we wouldn’t be here.”

            “Why would you say that?” Felicity was actually interested in his answer.

            Cisco glanced over toward Iris and her father who were talking amongst themselves in the corner with Wally who had popped back in from wherever he had gone before everyone started training. “If you had been around he might have forgotten Iris. Not that I don’t love Iris, but things might have been different. Flashpoint might have never happened.”

            “You can’t know that,” Caitlin told him.

            “Maybe not,” Cisco conceded. “But things might have changed and Barry might not have felt like he needed to do what he did.”

            “Not really.” Caitlin reached out and gasped one of Felicity’s hands. A heavy bracelet hit her and Felicity noticed for the first time the bands that encircled Caitlin’s wrists. “Have you even noticed the way Felicity and Oliver look at each other? It’s love. Real love.”

            “Just like you and Ronnie,” Cisco noted.

            Caitlin nodded. “Even on the other Earth Killer Frost and Firestorm were together. Soul mates. Just like Oliver and Felicity.”

            “So, you’re saying that even if Miss Smoak worked at Star Labs she and Oliver would have met?” HR asked.

            “Definitely,” Caitlin assured him and her eyes met Cisco’s. “You can’t cheat fate.”

 

OQFSOQSOQFS

 

            “Barry, if you don’t slow down, we’ll be late,” Felicity called out to her boyfriend who tipped over his luggage for the third time as he rushed to reach the train station.

            “That’s the worst logic ever.”

            Felicity reached out and gripped his hands. “But true. I knew you want to get to Starling City but if you don’t calm down we’ll be hurt or worse before we even have a chance to get there.”

            “This might actually be the lead I’ve been looking for,” he told her as he fought her for control of the rolling luggage she commandeered. “I might finally have some answers.”

            “I’d rather get there late and alive then dead.” Felicity reached up and grasped Barry’s face. “Please. For me.”

            He smiled down at her and nodded. Barry encircled her in his arms and kissed her lips. “You’re right. You’re always right.”

            A train whistle blew and Felicity stepped back to hand him his luggage. “Let’s go. We have a train to catch.”

           

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “Who are you?” Oliver glared at the newcomer. “And do your parents know you are here?”

            “Barry Allen.” The young man held out a hand which Oliver ignored. “I work for the crime lab in Central City. We had a similar case and they sent me here to investigate whether it might be related.”

            “And who’s she?” Detective Lance asked from next to Oliver.

            Turning his head slightly, Oliver noticed a slim blonde with glasses approach. A smile came readily to her face.

            “Hi. I’m Felicity. Felicity Smoak.”

            “She your sister?” Oliver asked. “You usually bring family with you to work?”

            “Girlfriend, actually.” Barry caught Felicity’s attention. “Can you go check out the security system?”

            “Sure. No problem.” Felicity bent down and opened the luggage she had wheeled in and pulled out a tablet before securing the suitcase. “I’ll be right back.”

            “Digg, keep an eye on her,” Oliver told his friend.

            Digg smiled at him and whispered, “Why should I? You seem to have your eyes glued.”

            “Just do it, please,” Oliver told him with a sigh. He watched Digg follow Felicity over to the officers who were surveilling the scene. But his attention returned to Detective Lance and Barry when he heard the kid mutter _one guy_. “What was that?”

            “Bart, here…”

            “Barry,” the kid interjected.

            “Sure. Barry seems to think that only one man did all of this,” Lance told him.

            “One very strong guy,” Barry added. “And I think I know what he stole.”

            “What’s that?” Oliver asked.

            Barry led them over to an area where it appeared that something was missing. “A centrifuge. An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Kord Enterprises 2BX900, maybe the 6 series. Both have a three column base. Here you can see three sets of broken bolts when the thief just…” Barry made a sound and motion as if ripping something from the ground.

            “What exactly is a centrifuge?” Lance asked.

            “It separates liquids,” Felicity told them as she and Digg rejoined the group. “The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the redial direction.”

            “The lighter objects move to the top,” Barry finished for her. “You can see the cracks heading toward the door. Footsteps. One guy.”

            Oliver bent down to examine the bolts. It couldn’t be what he thought. There was no way.

            “Anyway, it’s just a theory,” Barry said. “One backed by a lot of evidence.”

            “There has to be another explanation,” Lance announced. His skepticism garnered hope inside Oliver’s stomach.

            “Yeah. I’m sure you’re right,” Barry told him, but his face indicated that he doubted his own words.

            Oliver really hoped that Barry was wrong about his one man theory. His eyes flicked over to Felicity. She was talking to Lance. Digg bent down next to Oliver. “What do you think?”

            “Kid seems to know what he’s talking about,” Digg told him. “But one guy? Seems next to impossible.”

            “What if I told you it could be?”

            “I’d say that it should be a discussion we should have with a lot less ears around.”

            Oliver nodded. Digg was right. He usually was. “What did Felicity find out?”

            “Not much but she has something on her tablet searching to see if there is any other surveillance footage from the area.”

            “We’re going to need that.” Oliver rose and brushed at his slacks before buttoning his jacket. He needed to look the part of concerned CEO.

            “Already on it.”

            “Good.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS  


            “I don’t think they believed me,” Barry told Felicity an hour later as they sat in the waiting room outside the Queen Consolidated CEO’s door.

            Felicity turned her tablet toward Barry and showed him the footage she found. “After he sees this he’ll have no choice.”

            “Wow!” Barry grabbed the tablet from her hands and rewound the scene. “I told them it was one guy.”

            “And you were right, as usual.”

            The big black man they saw earlier, John Diggle, waved them inside. The man seemed nice if not a little intimidating. Though not as bad as the man he worked for. The two slowly rose. Felicity felt herself swallow hard at the looks on the two men’s faces when they entered through the glass doors.

            “Is there something I can help you with, Detective?” Oliver nodded at Felicity after addressing Barry. “Miss Smoak.”

            “Actually, we came to help you,” Felicity told him.

            “And CSI’s aren’t actually detectives,” Barry informed Oliver Queen. “We don’t even carry guns. Just some plastic baggies.” Barry laughed nervously and Felicity gripped her boyfriend’s arm in support.

            “It’s fine,” she told him after she laughed at his joke. “Mr. Queen…”

            “Oliver,” he corrected her.

            “Oliver.” _Wow, it was really hard to call him that_. “I found some video footage from across the street three minutes after the robbery and I think you really should see this.”

            Felicity handed him the tablet. When he just stared at her she leaned forward and pressed play. The video of one man carrying a really large centrifuge played across the flat surface.

            “As you can see, it was one guy. Just like Barry said.”

            “Maybe we should keep this investigation in-house, Oliver,” Digg suggested.

            Oliver glared at him for a moment and handed Felicity back her tablet.

            “He’s a really good forensic scientist. He could come in really handy,” Felicity suggested trying to sway the man to accept their help.

            “Um-hm.” His face was flat despite his agreement.

            “Great.” Felicity smiled up at him. “Can we ask your executive assistant where to set up?”

            “I’ll do it,” Digg jumped in. “I’ll be out in a second.”

            “Thanks.” Felicity waved at him and went with Barry back into the outer area of the floor, closing the doors behind her.

            Oliver watched them leave. His jaw hurt. The suspicions he had were slowly becoming reality. That didn’t bode well for any of them.

            “Why do I get the feeling that you know more about this than our new friends,” Dig said.

            “Pray, I’m wrong.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “I love watching you work,” Felicity told Barry as he did a further investigation of the crime scene. “I don’t know why they haven’t moved you up from assistant yet. You really look like you know what you’re doing.”

            Barry lifted something from the shoe print and carefully carried it back toward where she waited at the table. “Can you believe we’re in the same city as the vigilante?” Barry deposited the sample into his machine for analysis. “What do you think he’s like?”

            “From all reports, green,” Felicity said with some snark. The whole trip over to Starling City the vigilante was one of Barry’s favorite subjects to discuss.

            “Isn’t that fascinating? I mean why green? Black would be so much better for urban camouflage. I wonder if he trained in some sort of forest environment and the green is a nod toward that.”

            Felicity smiled at her overly excited boyfriend. “Could be.”

            “Do you think we might see him while we’re here?”

            “I hope not.” Felicity shivered slightly at the thought. The vigilante was dangerous. While there was no current articles that stated he had returned to killing, that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t. Not that they had anything that the vigilante could possible want. “Isn’t this super human we’re tracking bad enough?”

            Barry sat down on the chair Felicity vacated as she went to switch off the lights. “What do you think of Oliver Queen?”

            Felicity shrugged. “He’s okay, I guess. Seems a little too serious and intimidating, but considering all that he and his family has gone through over the last year it’s not surprising.” Oliver Queen had gone through a lot. His best friend had died because his mother had been part conspirator to the destruction to a large part of the city. He had taken over the reins of the family’s company after it was almost bought out. Was it any wonder the man seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders? “I’m sure this theft can’t help matters. What with the company almost going bankrupt after the Undertaking. Something like this has to be a blow to the company’s figures.”

            “You’re not going to tell me if he’s gorgeous or not?” Barry asked with a laugh. “Iris would totally tell me he was hot.”

            Felicity walked back over to Barry and laid her head on his shoulder. “And that’s the difference between your girlfriend and your best friend.”

            The computer dinged and the screen lit up with the results. Barry stared at it in confusion. “That’s weird.”

            “What’s weird?” Felicity perked up.

            “It’s sugar. The guy had trace amounts of sugar on his shoes.”

            Oliver Queen and his bodyguard chose that moment to join them. Oliver’s eyes shot between Felicity and Barry. “Found something?”

            “Barry did,” Felicity told them.

            “There were trace amounts of sucrose in the dirt the killer dragged in here on his boots,” Barry informed them.

            Felicity swung around and faced the computer so she could type. “Which has me thinking.” She held up finger. “Hold that thought.”

            Her fingers flew over the keys. “Ah, I think I have it. There’s a sugar refinery two miles from here. The ground around it is suffused in waste sugar.” She spun around in her seat so she was looking at the three men. “I just checked. They had a delivery truck stolen a few days ago.”

            Barry leaned over her so he could look at her results. “The truck matched the make and model of the one used to steal the centrifuge.”

            “Can you track the vehicle?” Oliver asked her.

            “I set up an alert just for that purpose.”

            Her computer chimed and Oliver’s eyes darted over at it. “What was that?”

            Felicity turned back to her temporary computer. An id match for the exact truck she had been looking for appeared. “You’re not going to believe this, but the truck was just used to rob a blood bank.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yes,” Felicity told him without turning around. “Our guy just made off with three thousand cc’s of O negative.” Felicity inwardly cringed. _Why the hell would someone want with that much blood? What the frack had she and Barry stumbled into? And why did Oliver Queen seem so interested in that information_?

            “What has super strength and likes blood? Please tell me we suddenly don’t believe in vampires,” Diggle said to Oliver. Felicity so wanted to high five the man because he voiced the exact conclusion she was coming to.

            “Guys, I think we should give this information to the local police,” Barry told them. His face was as worried as Felicity felt. _Not good_.

            “I’ll take care of that,” Oliver told them which had Felicity even more confused. “Did you say you were working a similar case in Central City?”

            “Yeah. You know, it’s similar.” Poor Barry practically stumbled over his words.

            Felicity reached back and grabbed Barry’s hand to lend him strength. She could tell without even looking at him he needed the resilience to follow through with his lie.

            “It has some similar elements. A lot of similarities.”

            “Right.”

            _Frack_! Oliver sounded less than convinced. Maybe if she could talk to him. She watched him step away with John Diggle and waited for them to finish their conversation. Felicity almost thought she lost her moment when Oliver began to walk away.

            “Excuse me, Mr. Queen.” Felicity ran up to him and grabbed his arm. The look he gave her after he glanced down at her hand had her removing it quickly. “Sorry.”

            “Did you need something, Miss Smoak?”

            “I only wanted to tell you that Barry really is here to help. I don’t want you to think there’s any nefarious motives on his part.”

            Oliver crossed his arms and studied her in such a way that Felicity almost felt the need to back away. “What about yours?”

            “Mine?” she squeaked out. “I only came here to help Barry.”

            “What is it you do exactly?”

            “I work at Star Labs. In the IT Department. I’m kind of the head of it.”

            His eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. “Then why are you here? Aren’t you needed since the particle accelerator is about to go online?”

            “Technically, yes. Now is not the best time for some time off. And, I do need to head back tomorrow night at the latest because of that. But, I’ll have you know, I had to work hard for my job and even harder at it.” It was Felicity’s turn to crowd into his space to prove her point. “I wasn’t handed something because I had the right last name. So, yes, if I want some time off, I’m entitled. Even if it isn’t the best time to take it.”

            His hand reached out and Felicity almost flinched away from his touch, but his hand landed on her shoulder. The tips of his finger skimmed over the bare flesh of her arm because of her lack of sleeves. Felicity’s world seemed to narrow at the feel of his hand on her skin. She had never experienced the feeling before. It made her feel like the world stopped around them and there seemed to be only the two of them.

            Her senses took over while her brain quieted down. The feel of skin to skin contact magnified. Her eyes which met with his became fascinated by the small flecks that laid within his blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to dilate as she watched. Felicity could smell his aftershave as clear as if she had just sprayed a sample of it on her own arm. It was surprising that she even comprehended his next words.

            “A name can strangle you as much as anything else, Miss Smoak. And I will have _you_ know that even I didn’t get to where I am by being safe. I don’t have the privilege of sitting behind a desk and letting the city go to hell around me.”

            With that he turned and began to leave. But before he reached the door he faced her again. “Oh, Miss Smoak.”

            “Yes?”

            “My company is holding a function at my house, would you and Mr. Allen like to join us tomorrow night before you leave?”

            “I…” Felicity’s eyes darted over to Barry who was studying something on the computer.

            “Think about it,” Oliver told her before he turned and left her standing there unsure of what exactly happened between the two of them and what he meant about not being able to just sit behind a desk.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “The two of you can use one of the labs here at the Applied Sciences division,” Digg told them as he led them through the large building.

            “Thanks, Mr. Diggle, um, John,” Felicity corrected as she entered the room that Diggle used a key card to open.

            “You’re welcome. Mr. Queen should be in shortly. He has something for you to look into.”

            “Okay. We’ll just set up,” Barry said and set down his stuff. Once Diggle left Barry looked around and Felicity went to get on the computers. Barry groaned. “They have nitric acid next to hydrosome? Manganese on top of acetone? This is the definition of dangerous.”

            Felicity watched her boyfriend climb a ladder and try to rearrange the bottles. “If it’s so dangerous maybe you shouldn’t be touching them.”

            Lightning struck outside and shook the room. Felicity wrapped her arms around herself. “I think I’ll check to see if Mr. Queen’s here yet.”

            Peeking out the door, she spotted Diggle and Oliver walking toward her. All she heard was Digg’s statement before Oliver noticed her. “Human weapon? What’s next aliens?”

            Oliver’s eyes raised and saw her. “Miss Smoak.”

            “Mr. … Oliver.”

            His lips tilted up on one side and a dimple appeared on his cheek. She would’ve never guessed he had dimples let alone that she would ever have the privilege of seeing them.

            Felicity held the door open as the two men walked inside. Oliver held out an arrow to her. “I need the two of you to analyze this. There may be a strong sedative in the blood and we need to find out what it is.”

            “How did you get that?” Barry asked as he descended the stairs.

            “I have lots of contacts at the police department,” Oliver informed him. “Just see what you can find. If you find the sedative in the blood it could give us a lead as to who the thief is.”

            “How did the police get it?” Barry asked at he approached.

            Oliver shrugged. Felicity pulled out a swab and dipped it in the blood. He tapped a finger near where she worked. “I believe they said something about the vigilante. It’s his arrow. Now, I need to go. Keep me updated.”

            Felicity watched Oliver and Diggle head for the door. Oliver just had to mention the vigilante. Now Barry would never let this go.

            “He’s kidding, right? Because if he’s not, this means that the vigilante is working the same case we are.”

            “Go figure.” Inwardly, Felicity cringed as she placed the swab in a vile. Yep, Barry was not going to let this go. “BTW, Oliver invited us to a party later.”

            “A party? Tonight? I thought you were heading back to Central City tonight.”

            “I was,” Felicity said quickly. “I mean, I am. It’s just we don’t get invited to places like the Queen Mansion every day and I thought that you and I could go.” Felicity placed the sample in the diagnostic machine and avoided Barry’s eyes. “You know just to see what it is like.”

            When Felicity glanced up she realized that Barry’s face had fallen from the excitement that covered it earlier. “What’s wrong?”

            “There’s not going to be dancing is there? You know I’m not really good on my feet.”

            “Barry.” Felicity sighed.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

           

            “Wow, this place is impressive,” Barry said as they were escorted to the ballroom.

            “Overwhelming is more the term I’d use,” Felicity mumbled. She couldn’t believe that Oliver grew up here. It intimidated her and she was only a guest.

            “Did you get the invitation correct? This doesn’t seem to be much of a party?”

            Felicity glanced around at the practically empty ballroom. She was pretty sure she had it right. And even if she hadn’t wouldn’t the person who answered the door have said something?

            “Felicity. Barry. Glad you came.” Oliver reached out and shook Barry’s hand. When he turned to face Felicity, she couldn’t help but blush at the long lengthy way his eyes skimmed over her. “Time for a dance?”

            “I…uh…”

            “That’s right. I promised Felicity I’d dance with her.” Barry nudged Oliver in the shoulder earning him a glare which made Felicity wonder why his expression seemed so vicious after such a warm welcome. “I’m not so great at dancing. But here goes.”

            Barry grabbed Felicity’s hand and led her a few steps away. “We can still hold hands and sway.”

            “Sold,” she told him. Anything to get away from the probing stare of Oliver Queen. Felicity didn’t relax until she noticed him move to the bar and order a drink.

            Before their dance ended, Barry’s phone buzzed. “What is it?”

            “The results came back,” he told her after he extracted his phone from his pocket. “The sedative in the blood is Cademine. It’s a Schedule 3 controlled substance. It shouldn’t be hard to track.”

            “Great. I should tell Oliver while you call the cops.”

            “Hold that thought,” Barry told her when his phone buzzed again. He groaned. “It’s the Captain.”

            Barry waved Felicity away as he travelled off to one of the corners of the room to take his call. By the sounds of it, Barry might just be heading back home with her tonight. She might as well tell Oliver the results and make their excuses.

            Felicity found him still at the bar speaking to a beautiful dark haired woman. “Excuse me, Mr. Queen.”

            “Felicity.” He set his glass down on the bar and cupped her elbow but he faced his companion. “If you will excuse us, Isabel.”           

            The woman nodded and Oliver led Felicity off to the side away from anyone else. His eyes assessed hers in a way that had Felicity once more wondering if he was more than the playboy that he let the public believe him to be. “What’s up?”

            “Barry had an update. The sedative used was Cademine. He was about to notify the police about the results but his boss called.” Felicity shifted her gaze away from the man in front of her to Barry. The way he gripped his forehead, she could tell the conversation with his boss was not going well.

            “I’ll let the police know myself.” Oliver nodded in Barry’s direction. “Is he going to be okay?”

            “I don’t know, but that’s the other reason I needed to speak to you,” she told him. “It looks like we are both heading back to Central City as soon as Barry’s off the phone.” Felicity placed her hand on Oliver’s arm and glanced around the still empty ballroom. “Not that we don’t appreciate the invite.”

            Oliver smiled down at her and Felicity felt her breath hitch a little. “It’s fine. You’d be some of the few.”

            The moment between them grew as they stood there staring at each other with nothing more to say. Felicity half wondered how long they would have stayed there without speaking but Barry chose to come over and join them.

            “Looks like my boss found out I don’t have food poisoning. I have to head back to the hotel and pack.” Barry wrapped a hand around Felicity’s free one, making Felicity notice that her other hand still rested on Oliver’s arm. She quickly drew back and smiled apologetically before turning to Barry who stood there staring down at her. “You ready to go?”

            Felicity nodded because her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth at the depth of feeling inside Oliver eyes which were still locked on her. In that moment Felicity almost felt the need to shake off Barry’s hand. Oliver’s gaze held a possessive note and there was nothing for him to be jealous of. Quite the opposite. Barry was the one who should show jealous after he found her with Oliver but he seemed unaffected despite their five month relationship. No, Barry would have noticed something, so Felicity tried to convince herself she was reading too much into Oliver’s expression.

            “It was nice meeting you, Oliver. Um, Mr. Queen,” Barry told him before the two of them turned to leave from the deep tension that surrounded the three of them.

            A tension so deep that Felicity felt it the whole time she waited for Barry to pack. A tension that made her want to leave before Barry was ready because she wasn’t sure if she could stand not saying something. A tension that lasted the entire way to the train station, causing the two of them to argue when they arrived ten minutes too late for the train.

            Felicity flopped down on the bench as Barry arranged their bags. “Why can’t we ever get anywhere in time?” Felicity fished around her purse, not looking for anything in particular but because she had to do something so she wouldn’t lose her temper. Grabbing her phone, she pulled it out. “I have to call Dr. Wells. He’s going to be furious that I won’t be there in the morning.”

            “I’m sorry, Felicity.”

            “Save it, Barry.”

            He took up her spot on the bench while she made her call. As she suspected, Wells was beyond unhappy at her news. But he was so busy with dealing with the particle accelerator that he told her to get there ASAP.

            Felicity turned to tell Barry the news when she noticed him slumped on the bench. There was a small dart sticking out of his neck. Anxious, Felicity’s eyes dashed around the room trying to find out what danger they could be in. A stinging pain in her neck told her that the danger already found her. And as much as she tried to call for help, she couldn’t as the blackness enveloped her.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “Save him.”

            Felicity blinked at the demand. _What? Whose voice was that_? She tried to clear the blurriness that invaded her vision, only to realize part of it was because her glasses were askew. Reaching up, Felicity fixed them and saw Barry standing next to John Diggle, their backs to her.

            A prone figure was mostly hidden from her view by the two men. The only thing she could make out was long green boots. _Green boots? No!_

            “Let me look him over. But I warn you most of my examinations are on cadavers,” Barry said.

            “Do what you can.”   

            Felicity shakily rose from her seat and then held on tight to the chair as the room swam around her. Barry glanced over at her and motioned for her to sit down again. She would have followed his instructions if she didn’t get a clear view of the unconscious man. _Oliver Queen. He was the vigilante._

            “I have a couple of possible diagnosis. Let me draw some blood.”

            Watching Barry and Diggle flit around Oliver had Felicity’s stomach turning over. The beeping noises seemed so loud in the room they were in, echoing in the depths of the place.

            “It’s a good thing you have a rat problem.”

            Only then did Felicity notice that Barry had moved away from Oliver and was now coming back. He held a red box and began to pour some into a container. “You’re not going to use that on him, are you?”

            “You’ll kill him,” Diggle practically growled.

            “If I don’t he might die anyway.”

            Felicity went to Oliver’s side and grasped one of Oliver’s gloved hands. She wasn’t sure if she held on for his support or hers. “Do it.”

            Diggle glared at her but nodded at Barry, who then injected Oliver with the combination he made with the rat poison.

            They all stood there for moments waiting. The beeps seemed to lose their urgency and a collective sigh was heard from the three of them. Time would tell but it seemed that Oliver was out of the thick of whatever almost claimed his life.

            Felicity was the first to know when he was about to awaken because her hand never left his. And when it tightened around hers she knew he was waking up. “Oliver?”

 

            His eyes fluttered and tried to focus. _What the hell happened_? Last thing Oliver remembered was fighting Cyrus Gold at the ARGUS bunker. _So, why was Felicity there?_

            Sitting up, Oliver shook his head to release the cobwebs that seemed to have invaded. Before he opened his eyes he had been dreaming of Shado and then she morphed into Felicity. Only Felicity was real. And alive. Unlike in his dream.

            “Digg?” Oliver called out.

            “Here.” Digg came over to Oliver’s other side. “You okay, man?”

            “What happened?”

            “Gold knocked you out. When he did you were injected with some stuff I couldn’t decipher. I was about to call an ambulance.”

            “But you didn’t,” Oliver noted.

            “No.” Digg shook his head. “I decided to ask him for help.” He nodded toward Barry who waited off to the side.

            Oliver stared at him before he turned his head to the side. Felicity was still there. _Not a dream. Shit_. With a deliberate glare at Digg, he accused his friend, “You told them my secret? That wasn’t yours to tell.”

            Diggle crossed his arms and stared down at Oliver as he rose unfazed by the hostility that laced Oliver’s words. “Didn’t seem to bother you when you introduced me to Helena.”

            “That was different.”

            “No, it really wasn’t.”

            Felicity began to walk toward Barry but Oliver’s hand shot out and pulled her back to his side. “Why are you here?”

            “I don’t know.”

            “I thought you needed to be back in Central City.” Oliver’s head swung towards her so he could actually look at her for the first time since he had come awake. He was genuinely interested in why she hadn’t left.

            “I do. We missed the train.”

            “Seems to be a problem the two of you have.”

            “Mostly me,” Barry chimed in as he joined the group by the table Oliver sat on. He rested an arm around Felicity’s shoulders only to draw it back when Oliver glared at him.

            Oliver didn’t care if he scared off her boyfriend. The guy might have saved his life but by bringing Felicity here, he placed her in jeopardy. The kid really did need to learn that safety wasn’t relative.

            Felicity began to step away with Barry, but Oliver’s hand tightened. He whispered, “Stay.”

            A phone rang across the room and finally Oliver released her before he slipped from the medical table. He slowly made his way over to it and picked it up. “I need to get home.”

            “Go,” Digg told him “We’ll take care of things here.”

            Oliver walked up to Barry and went toe to toe with him. “I’m counting on you to keep my secret.”

            Barry gulped. “I will.” He motioned to Felicity. “We both will.”

            Oliver’s eyes touched on Felicity before he returned to staring at Barry. “I hope so. For your sake.”

            “Never meet your idols,” Felicity muttered to Barry as the two of them stood there watching Oliver limp away.

            “Who would have thought that Oliver Queen was the vigilante this whole time,” Barry said with some reverence.

            Felicity shrugged. “It did seem a little convenient that he had that arrow for us to test. I mean, wouldn’t the police have their own way to test the blood?”

            “Are you saying that you called this the whole time?” Diggle asked from next to them as he cleaned down the medical supplies.

            “Not exactly,” Felicity admitted. “But some of the things seemed… I don’t know, they only seemed like the excuses… They were too easy.”

            “I’m working on him. He’s getting better,” Diggle said with some levity.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “Where’s Felicity and Barry?” Oliver asked as he saw Diggle in front of the computers after dropping off Roy at the Queen Mansion. The kid had been hooked up to the machine that was draining his blood to create Slade’s band of monsters.

            “Why is Felicity always the first one you mention?” Diggle teased him as he turned in his chair to face him.

            “No reason.” Oliver walked over and placed his bow back on the rack. Tugging off his gloves, Oliver set them on a table and noticed a box. “What’s in the box?”

            “Barry left it before he and Felicity headed back to Central City. He said even a vigilante deserved a Christmas present.” Diggle joined him at the table. “Are you going to open it?”

            Oliver pulled the box over and popped off the lid. Inside was a green scrap of fabric. A mask. A smile cracked Oliver’s face as he recalled Barry asking why he didn’t wear a mask.

            Sliding it over his head, Oliver adjusted it and faced Diggle. It fit perfectly. “How do I look?”

            “Better.”

            “I thought after the last few days that they’d stay longer,” Oliver admitted, surprising even himself, before he stripped the mask back off and placed it back in the box.

            “You thought or you wished?” Diggle crossed his arms and studied Oliver.

            “Both.”

            “Felicity promised she’d stop back and work on our computer system after the particle accelerator is up and running.”

            “Good,” Oliver said and ignored the knowing look Diggle gave him. “We could use her expertise.”

            Diggle sat on the edge of the table. “What are you planning to do about Ray?”

            Oliver unzipped his jacket and winced as his muscles protested when he pulled it off. “We’ll watch him. At least he’s alive.”

            “And the man in the mask?”

            “We’ll find him.”

            “Maybe Felicity can help with that,” Diggle said with a knowing smile on his lips. One that Oliver chose to turn his back on.

            “She’s dating Barry, Digg.”

            “Hasn’t stopped Oliver Queen before.”

            Oliver went over to the computers. “I don’t want to be that guy anymore, Digg. And I don’t think I could be even if I tried.” Oliver sat down and fiddled with the keyboard. “Trust me, she’s better off with Barry. She deserves a good guy and he seems like one.”

            “Even if he lied about what he was doing here?”

            “Yes.” Oliver hated to admit it but it was true.

            “Then I guess it would be a bad time to tell you at the particle accelerator blew up last night and they’re not sure what happened to the people inside Star Labs.”

            Oliver jumped from where he was sitting and ran to grab his motorcycle keys. He had to get to the train station. Felicity could be hurt. Bleeding. D… No, he wasn’t going to go there. Oliver almost flattened Diggle when he laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

            “She’s fine. She and Barry didn’t make it in time. Even with her clearance they wouldn’t let her in. She went home and Barry headed into work,” Diggle explained once Oliver stopped long enough to listen. “She’s fine. She’s okay, man.”

            Oliver slumped against the nearest wall. He felt like he ran ten miles. Oliver’s muscles puddled as they came down from the adrenaline rush that had run through him. _Felicity was fine._ “I should call to check.”

            “Later.” Diggle helped Oliver to his feet and slapped him on the back. “Go rest. You can call her and Barry after you’ve had a few hours of sleep.”

            _Barry_. It only hit Oliver that he never even once thought about Barry when Diggle mentioned him. _Thank God he was okay too_. Even if Oliver was more concerned over the safety of a particular blonde who hadn’t left his thoughts since the moment he met her.

           

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “What’s Barry doing?” Felicity asked interrupting the story as her eyes caught on the surveillance camera installed in Barry’s suit.

            “He’s challenging Supergirl,” Cisco noted with some concern.

            “He does realize that she’s practically unstoppable, right?” Caitlin chimed in with a worried voice.

            “I think that is the point.” Cisco pointed at Barry as Supergirl charged. She broke the machine behind Barry and the team already noticed a change. Supergirl paused. After a brief moment of confusion she smiled at Barry.

            “Everything okay?” Caitlin asked over the intercom, in hopes that it was back online now and that everyone was out of whatever trance that the Dominators placed them in.

            “We’re good,” Barry told them. “We’re going to find Oliver and the rest.”

            “I’m going too,” Felicity told them as she grabbed her jacket and ran out. She wouldn’t be satisfied that Oliver was okay until she saw him with her own eyes.

            The group assembled outside and Felicity was happy she decided to grab the umbrella last minute because rain was pouring down. “Oliver!”

            “I’m fine,” he told her as she threw herself at him. “Ow!”

            Felicity slapped him in the chest. “I thought you were fine.”

            “I was until a freight train hit me,” he teased and hugged her tighter. Satisfied he was okay, Felicity picked up her discarded umbrella and faced the group.

            “So, we were under some kind of mind control?” Diggle asked.

            “Seems like it,” Barry said. “The second Supergirl smashed the machine all of you returned to normal.”

            “And how are we supposed to fight that?” Sara asked. “If we can’t even control our own action, how can we fight back?”

            “At least we know what they are capable of. That’s something,” Ray said. “Not that being mind-controlled is something you can plan for.”

            Oliver glared in his direction. “We have to try harder. Can anyone remember what happened before the mind-control started?”

            Most of the group just looked at each other and shook their heads. Felicity was about to say something about Cisco looking into what he could vibe off of them when a beam of light shot down over Thea. She disappeared into the light and Oliver shoved Felicity away as he tried to reach his missing sister.

            “Run,” he yelled out to everyone.

            Felicity listened and began to take off towards the safety of Star Labs. Only once she reached the door with Martin Stein did she look back. It was in enough time to see the light shine over Oliver as Barry ran for him. Unfortunately, it was one race Barry lost.

            Thank God Martin Stein was there because Felicity was sure she would have hit the floor the second Oliver disappeared. The aliens had captured Oliver, Diggle, Thea, Ray and Sara. All of them were gone and Felicity had no way of finding them. She felt her heart break a little at the thought that she might not get Oliver back this time.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This series is almost at an end. There is only one chapter left besides and epilogue. But I might post a chapter after that on how I pictured the whole dream sequence would have went when our heroes were captured by the Dominators. If you are interested, please drop me a line and let me know. Plus, comments are always welcome.


End file.
